My Takky
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: Kai has a dream. Weirdness is in it. Now, where’s Takao? TxK, mentions of onesided RxM. Oneshot. Better then it sounds, hopefully.


Title: Kai's Takky

Author: AlwaysChanging

Pairings: OCs, TxK, and slight RxM.

Warnings: AU, romance, sap, fluff, humor, OOC-ness, and funniness!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything. Hell, you can take the plot if you want.

Note: OOC-ness, and this was written for my friend, Nicole.

Summary: Kai has a dream. Weird-ness is in it. Now, where's Takao? TxK, mentions of one-sided RxM. One shot!

---

"Kai, we're leaving!" an impatient Takao called from the bottom of the stairs.

"… Coming Takky!" Kai yelled and appeared at the top of the stairs.

Takao and Kai had changed a lot over the two short years in which they grew.

Kai, now nineteen in Europe, had pitch black hair in the back and bright white bangs. His eyes were trusting and cold wet blood red and he had pale cream skin. The blue marks that had been on his face were now gone, no trace of them ever being there. His arms were thin and lanky, as were his shoulders and legs. His midsection was also very skin, you could see his ribs if he sucked in his stomach.

Takao, now nineteen in Japan, had extremely dark navy blue hair. So dark it bordered on black, as fans now said. His eyes were calm and open dried blood brown and his skin was a nutty sun-kissed caramel. His old cap no longer sat in its rightful place, messing up his hair, on the top of his head. Instead, it had nothing on or in the navy hair but a crimson hair-tie. His arms had muscle to them, but not enough to make him look stupid, his shoulders were broad, and his legs had some muscle too. He himself was thin, but not as thin as Kai.

Both had grown and changed looks and attitude. Except one thing that had, and still does, annoy Kai to no end. Takao was taller. Takao, in honesty, was taller then Rei. Rei was the second tallest on the team, then Max, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, and Daichi. Daichi was catching up fast though. It all annoyed Kai. Oh well.

Flying down the stairs the two-tone haired boy almost fell straight on to his navy haired captain. Yep, Takao was captain. Kai was not only one of the smaller grouped teens, he was also not captain. Mr. Dickson believed that a captain's definition was; strong, tall, out-spoken, and ready to help the rest of the team.

So, being short, silent, and "cold-hearted", Kai booted out of his spot. He finally let tension that he'd been holding back eat away at him. The same night he "resigned" from his spot as leader, Takao coddled him until he fell asleep. That was okay with Kai, because he had broken down and cried in the room he and Takao shared. What wasn't okay was the fact the navy haired male told his teammates and officials about the little breakdown.

Yes, he'd been pissed, and yes, he'd been upset. But, after some private training sessions and nights alone Kai finally realized that Takao only told to get closer to him. Meaning, they would share rooms constantly and eat the same times and be together for almost everything and anything.

Reason being, when Kai had his little "breakdowns", Takao was the only one who could stop his tears from flowing. The nickname Takky came from one night while he had the hiccups. Not being able to say Takao properly, he settled for Takky.

"Oi, Kai, come back from the now dwarf planet Pluto." Takao said, waving a hand in front of Kai's face.

"Sorry Takky. C'mon, tell me where we're going on the trip?" the smaller teen's voice leaked with excitement, something only Takao got to hear.

"I told you, it's your fault you don't listen."

"But I did! Just… not much…"

"Kai, stop it. We're leaving now anyway."

"…Damn you Takky." The threat was no worse then a wet kitten's. Only because of the fact he'd thrown "Takky" on to the end. He smiled quickly and pecked the taller male on the cheek as he walked past, then put on his cold act.

Nice, right? Well being in the Abbey had one effect, same as most other abused-orphanage kids. If they were naturally soft, sweet, and cuddly, they couldn't get rid of that. It was them. It made them. They could hide it though.

Sitting down, Kai quickly closed his eyes, hoping Takao would pity him and he'd get carried to and on the bus.

---

((Author: Weird-ness starts.))

Takao smiled, becoming even more handsome as he did so. His girlfriend, Li, waited by Kai in front of the small living-room set up bus. The duel haired teen glared frostily and he girlfriend _bounced_. Just bounced. No other term could be put to use.

He smiled and walked up to her, kissing her gently. "Hey, hot stuff," he murmured. "Anything good in progress—of the baby, I meant, of course."

Li shook her head. "Nothing, bad or good…"

Li was had black, annoyingly straight hair, and brown, annoyingly hazel tinted eyes. Li was pregnant. Not with his child, though. But he had an open mind and dated her anyway. Kai kept blinking back tears as the Japanese youth talked on, but his shaggy bangs covered his eyes. Takao knew though. Takao always knew.

They took all their girlfriends, a request of Hilary. She was "tired of being the only girl!"

So, Rei brought a pretty girl from Russia. Long black hair, bright blue eyes, and had a fragile looking stance when in front of Kai and Takao. Kai had been surprised when they said Russian. His greetings were even more clipped and curt then usual. He didn't know what her name was.

Max brought Nicole, an albino chick with a punker attitude. She had light, almost white blonde shade of hair and pink highlights. Her eyes were dark purple, and she was _fun to hang-out with_! She was probably the only one to scrape off the frost and look at the pastel pinks and blues and greens and yellows and purples. She was one of his few real friends. The close ones, the ones he'd throw away his life for. She was great.

Hiro had no one there, to which Hilary complained to Takao. Kai had grimaced and left. He knew why there was no girlfriend present. Hiro's "girl" was a light orange haired, bright green eyed, pale-but-tan-tinted looking boy. He was a year younger then Hiro, and Kai's cousin. Every time Hiro leaves for somewhere, they glance and meet eyes.

They both know where he always goes. Quinlan's. Quinlan just moved in with Hiro, so there wasn't as much leaving. Hiro would go home ever night, and Kai would smile to himself when he got his daily messages on his cell. Quinlan loved using that type of stuff and, his "job" covered everything he got in bills. His "job" was being loved by Hiro. Nothing more, and nothing less.

In the Abbey, he'd been an experiment child while Kai had been a fighter unit. Quinlan, in theory, could have a baby. His grandfather loved Quinlan for it, and he got a lot of money monthly. Plus the fact the bright eyed twenty-year-old was what bound Tala and Kai together in blood. Quinlan was "the missing link".

Anyway, no more talking about his older cousin. Kai didn't bring a girlfriend, as he didn't have one Hilary, Chief, Rei, and Rei's girl laughed at him. Max smiled, he liked Rei, Nicole was only a friend. Kai liked Takao but didn't have friends to do that with.

So Bing-Long, a Chinese country boy of nine stood solidly by Kai. His had a strong build from field work and rough-housing with older, stronger brothers. He had messy black hair and was really tanned; to the point people thought he was Cambodian instead of Chinese. He stood proudly, and carried himself like Takao did. Their strides were prideful, strong, and had historic happiness that wrote itself into their smiles.

Bing-Long was his friend. He was nice, but not many people trusting him. Too proud, they said, too strong-willed. When Takao walked by, that strong-will kicked in. The extremely short—compared to the other teens—youth roughly shoved his shoulder his in Takao's stomach. The Japanese grimaced, but said nothing.

When they were all in the bus, the girls talked happily. Nicole grew more and more annoyed at the other Russian. Kai thought he heard her being called Anya. Soon, when Anya insulted the duel-haired teen in Russian. Nicole snapped.

"Listen you fuckin' whore!" Nicole shouted, her pink and blond hair bounced as she jumped up, her purple eyes flared in pissed off-ness. "Shut the hell up! Go to fuckin' China and _die!_"

Caught in the moment, Nicole lunged at Anya, and got fistfuls of her perfect black hair. She knocked the Russian down, and using her American-Super-Powers, punched Anya.

"You whore!" she shouted, getting up and stomping on her stomach. "You fuckin' bitch! Go to hell! I hate you! Die!"

Kai sweat-dropped. Did his friend just say "die" in a war-cry fashion? His though so… Max giggled into his hand. Kai looked at him, startled, and asked lowly in English:

"What the hell, Max? Nicole's killing the whore!"

"I know," Max responded in English, giggling. "That's funny part! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Even if it means killing a Russian whore."

"Think up yourself?" Kai.

"Yep." Max.

"Funny stuff." Kai.

Max and Kai giggled to themselves into their hands. The other boys watched in horror. Hiro had just been calmly taping the attack with his camera phone. Quinlan was going get this message and pretty little video.

"_Die scum!_" Nicole shouted, stomping on the bloody dead girl. Next she turned to Li, and growled.

"I _hate_ you!"

She lunged. She killed. Bing-Long laughed, and held his hurting stomach. "Brothers! I shall have a story to tell!" He yelled to no one. His brothers were in China, after all.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" Nicole chanted, over and again. "Die! Die! Die!"

Soon, all the females were gone. Dead. Bye-byed. Hilary stared endlessly, gone also. "She" actually was a guy… Oopsies.

"Wow."

"Just wow."

Nicole smiled brightly and twirled. It turned into a odd, pretty transformation scene. Pink bubbles on a pink backdrop of the same color, but you could see the bubbles. The theme transformation song of "Tokyo Mew Mew" started playing. She swirled, transforming, in a mass of blue, white, and red.

A thought popped into everybody's mind as they watched. It was: _What the fuck are we going to tell the cops?_

Nicole stepped out, little flag in hand. "American Girl!" she exclaimed proudly.

Her almost white and pink highlighted hair went to her stomach. A tight, little, jean mini-skirt went to not even mid-thigh. Her black leather hooker boots came up to her mini-skirt. She wore a bright red bikini top with white stars.

"And that's why America is the only fuckin' super power, Bitch!" she exclaimed.

Nicole flew out the window and did a victory-happy dance. Then she flew away. Kai and Max stared.

"She ain't our friend. Who invited Crazy?"

---

Takao, later, calmly talked to the police. They were let off without so much as warnings. But Japan planned to bomb America next week.

((Author: Weird-assness over. Fluff-ness comes now.))

Kai, later, was walking up to his room. Everything was a weird dream, he hoped. He'd ask Takao later. Walking into his room, he stumbled. Takao, in all his Japanese youth glory, laid, waiting, on his bed. No shirt, a six pack on his stomach.

"Wow," Kai muttered, coming closer. "What's going on?"

Takao opened a lazy eye and slowly reached into his pocket. A crimson red velvet box came out. He dropped it in Kai's hand and smiled.

"Marry me, Kai?"

Kai nodded dumbly, though happily. He smiled quickly. "I love you."

"You too, Baby. I love you."

Takao laughed deeply and it rumbled his chest. "Kai, are you a virgin?"

"…Y-yes…"

"Do you want to be a virgin tomorrow?"

Kai smiled knowingly. "No, my Takky."

Soon, and through the night, the name Takky was screamed into the air. Piercing all the cold, still air and washing all the odd dreams away.

---

AC: Please review. Writing was fun.


End file.
